The overall goal of this Core is to investigate the genetic determinants and molecular mechanisms controlling pulmonary diseases induced or exacerbated by environmental agents. Research areas include the genetic basis of increased susceptibility to ozone or oxidant injury, the effects of ozone on surfactants proteins A and B, receptor G-protein coupling and other genetic determinants of asthma, gene transcription regulated by changes in oxygen concentration, and use of transgenic mouse models to study the molecular biology of pulmonary disease.